Demon of the Winter Ice
by ice flow
Summary: They did not understand why the god had suddenly began demanding sacrifices, but they did not question it. All they could do was obey, lest they brought down the god's fury upon them. Atoji. Smut warning.


**Title**: Demon of the Winter Ice  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Romance, Fantasy  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Warnings**: Semi-PWP...okay fine, PWP that turned out to have a semi-plot.  
**Summary**: They did not understand why the god had suddenly began demanding sacrifices, but they did not question it. All they could do was obey, lest they brought down the god's fury upon them.  


* * *

  
**Disclaimer**: Are you kidding me? Judging from just this fic, if I owned this series, you would be guaranteed to see a HUMONGOUS spike in the ratings and a TON of AtoJi.

* * *

As he stumbled along the forest path, wrists and ankles chained together, Jirou had to wonder just what he had done to deserve this. He thought his friend Marui would have been understanding when he had told him he might like boys, not so prejudiced as to immediately tell the village council. He tripped over a root.

"Keep it moving, boy!"

So what was he doing in the forest then? Not exile, that was for sure. Those with homosexual tendencies were kept in the village as toys. He shivered at the thought. He was glad he didn't end up with that fate, but he wasn't too sure the one he did end up with was any much better. Every year at the end of the harvest and before the winter snows started, the demon god who lived in the dark castle a mile outside of the village demanded a virgin sacrifice be brought to him. There was no real specification, just that the sacrifice much be untouched and pretty. He supposed he should be happy they deemed him pretty enough for this, he absentmindedly mused.

But every year, one would be led to the castle and tied to the stone altar in the middle of the Grand Hall of the castle. They would then be left there and the villagers would leave. What happened to the sacrifice then, was unknown. No one had ever returned.

Supposedly, according to the legend told in the village for the past several hundred years, the demon god that lived in the castle was born of the most violent and devastating winter storm that had ravaged the land a millenia ago. It did not live in the mortal realm, however. It had returned to it's own world as soon as it was born. However, because it had been born in the form of a mortal wolf, a monstrous wolf, but nevertheless mortal, it had the needs of such creatures, including the need to mate. Luckily for the villagers, it came only every three hundred years or so and stayed in the castle for perhaps only a decade before leaving. It was said that he had built that castle to contain himself from the need, and for the next several hundred years, it had worked. The village was not disturbed.

However, this time, it was rumored that due to the transgression of a single young maiden, the demon had demanded the village she was from to supply him with a virgin sacrifice every year before winter began. The girl had been allowed to return to her village with the message, but mysteriously died soon after. They decided that the demon had taken revenge on her, and panicked. Winter had not been too far off, and they did not know for how long the demon had been in the castle already. The demon god truly existed.

And so, they had taken the first available maiden that could be called beautiful and brought her to the castle.

She never returned.

The next year, they did the same. Still, the girls never returned. Soon, they learned how to prepare for it. They would choose those who could be considered pretty or beautiful and yet were completely useless to their village society. Orphans, outcasts, those who were too outspoken and not submissive enough. Then, three years ago, they had not a single person who fit the description.

No one, except for a young boy of thirteen.

He had been too pretty for his own good. Delicate features, big eyes, small button nose, slim frame. Moreover, he was homosexual. They had only recently found out and had barely thrown him into the communal toy house, when they decided to pull him out. He was untouched, he was beautiful, he fit the description given to them. They considered it, and dressed him as a girl before sending him off.

When the demon god did not come wreck havoc on their village, they were relieved. It did not matter what gender, then. They had a wider choice of candidates. Only...

This year's sacrifice, who had also been another young boy, had given himself away only three days ago. The village was in a panic, and now that Jirou thought about it, wasn't Marui the one they had settled on to replace the other boy? Sure, Marui was not homosexual, but he came from a very poor family, one that the villagers would consider trash in times of need. He supposed he understood why Marui told the council if that was the case then.

As for him? His mother had sobbed her heart out when they had dragged him off, begging them to give her her baby back. His older brother had been comforting her, not even looking at him, while his little sister had stared at him in disbelief. He wondered what his father would be told. His father had been at the city market that day, and would not be back until two days later.

Jirou inwardly sighed, at least this was the tenth year. He wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of his sister being taken next year, no matter how small that chance would be. He really had to question this yearly tradition though. As a child, before the sacrifices had been demanded, he had been fascinated by the story of the demon god born of the winter storm. He had always tried to imagine what said demon would look like, whether it would look like a monstrous freak of nature, or like a normal wolf like some tales said. He thought it would be a silver wolf. A large silver wolf, silver for the white of winter, and a wolf because he didn't think a god would look like a freak of nature. He also thought it was noble of the god to isolate himself for the decade when he could not control himself. It wasn't really demonic if it thought of others, right? Deep in his heart, he had wished that he could see the god, believing it would be a beautiful sight. The snow and winter was beautiful, afterall, so anything born from that by default must also be beautiful, right?

Or that was what he thought. The demand for sacrifices came in, and broke this illusion apart. Apparently, the demon WAS a demon. It was not some beautiful fair creature with noble beliefs. It was a selfish thing. He had given up his childhood beliefs when year after year, people were sent to the demon in the castle. Obviously, he was mistaken.

He was brought back from his thoughts when the heavy wooden gates creaked as they opened, allowing the party entrance to the dark, damp castle. They lit up a few torches and led the way to the Grand Hall. Jirou looked around the place. All he could think of was that the place was dark. There were no lights anywhere. He could not even see the stone walls around them past the light of the torch. They were walking in a virtual void. Then they reached a doorway, which opened up into an enormous room.

Jirou stared around the hall. It was not very well lit; some light poured in from the ceiling's elaborate...glass? windows. He wondered how the managed to build glass into the ceilings. The floors were surprisingly dirty, with bones littered all over the corners and edges, as if they were just hurriedly shoved off to the side. The stone altar he was to be tied to stood in the center of the room, slightly illuminated by the glass ceiling right above it.

He stumbled when they jerked him forward, pushing him onto his back onto the cold altar and secured the chain holding his wrists together above his head to another chain and hook at one end of the alter. They removed the chains binding his ankles and spread his legs, tying each one to a separate corner of the altar at the other end. He closed his eyes and cursed in his head. It hadn't hit him that he was about to die. Actually, he wasn't sure he minded dying. It was the part that came before that that he didn't particularly want to go through at all.

The villagers then turned and filed out one by one. Before the last one left, however, the man leaned over and patted his cheek, leering at him. "It's too bad that other boy gave himself away. I would have liked to have some fun with you."

Jirou shuddered in disgust and jerked away from the hand. And they were condemning homosexuals? They should look at their own village men first, especially the supposedly heterosexual ones. Hypocrites.

When the man left, he righted his head and stared up at the ceiling. The silence practically echoed around him. He heard the distant drips of water, the occasional rat scurrying around the corner. The glass sure was pretty. It gave off sparkles of various colors of light, almost like one of his mother's prized jewels.

Then he blinked. Was that...a water droplet? He focused more closely on the glass. Wait. That wasn't glass. The supposed glass had icicles hanging from it, each slowly collecting water, and dripping around the room. Huh. That's funny.

Then he heard a low chuckle, a seemingly cackling, low chuckle. It sent shivers of discomfort up his spine. "Are they gone?" A voice rasped.

"Seems like it." Another said.

"Heh. Our turn!"

The torches around the edge of the room all lit up, revealing various dirty, unwashed men crowding around the corners, hiding. They were bandits, he realized.

"Heh, another pretty one."

Jirou flinched when a hand landed on his chest. "Oh good, I was hoping they'd give us another one." The man grinned at him, revealing yellowed teeth. Jirou felt sickened as he realized what had happened.

"You made that girl go back to the village and tell everyone about the god needing a sacrifice, didn't you." He spat.

"Ohh, a smart one." The man leered at him. "Obviously. Promised her she'd have her life if she went back with the message."

"You killed her anyways!"

"Of course. Couldn't have her accidentally blurting it out now, could we." The man's hand landed on his cheek. He jerked away. "Feisty, eh? We got a good one this year, boys."

Jirou realized the man was the leader. "You bastard." He hissed.

"Heh. Could be for all I care." The man dismissed his insult. Then the man smirked. "Boys, you can have fun with him later. I want him to myself first."

Jirou's eyes widened in horror as he began to struggle, but the chains held tight. Shit. "It's no use struggling. The ones before you have all tried. Gave up trying to escape when we did let them go." He didn't want to be like the other ones, damnit!

_Help! _He mentally shouted. He didn't want those dirty hands all over him, he didn't want them touching him there, he didn't want anything to do with this!

He inwardly screamed his rage when the man slipped a hand under his clothes, and he squirmed away from the touches.

The man frowned. "If you're going to be like that, then..."

Jirou felt a flash of fear run through him when he saw the glitter of a knife. He waited for death, but only felt the blade slice through his clothing.

The man grinned and said, "Much better," before parting the ripped clothing.

Jirou felt disgusted when the sticky, dirty hands ran over his body. The man's crew were only cheering him on as they watched. This was sickening. When the hands reached his thighs, however, he began to panic and renewed his struggles. He was NOT going to let himself be raped!

The chains clanked and rang out as he tried to move away, but the man had a firm hold of his thighs, running his hand higher and higher. The blond struggled even harder to avoid the hand as he mentally pleaded for help like a mantra.  
_  
Somebody, please help me!! _

A crash of broken glass sounded. Sprinkles of shattered glass and ice fell and covered the room like a fine mist.

"What the hell was that?!" The man hovering above Jirou roared as he got off and turned around. Jirou sighed in relief, only to look up, confused, when he heard screams and yells of terror.

"SHIT!" The blond looked to the base of his feet where the man who had been about to rape him was standing and...backing up...?

Jirou turned to see what the man seemed to be so terrified of, and stared in shock. A great, silver wolf stood there, snarling at the bandits, hackles raised. When he heard the shouts from the other bandits again, he wondered why they were still there. He would've thought they'd had run away already, but when he turned and looked, he saw that the walls were all sealed over in a thick layer of ice. Everyone was effectively trapped, unless one of them could fly.

"You pathetic mortals DARE to disturb a god's home?"

The men cowered in fear against the wall. The leader was now backing up from the large wolf with each step it took forward. When the man reached his group, the wolf suddenly howled and a wall of ice came up separating the wolf and the men, before spikes of icicles rained in and entered the enclosed space, effectively skewering and ripping apart the bodies. Blood splashed onto the icy wall as muffled screams of pain and terror came from behind the wall. Jirou watched the massacre almost fascinatedly, unable to advert his eyes. He vaguely wondered if the almost successful rape had anything to do with his current apathy to the bloody massacre.

"I was not planning to return until first snow had fallen this year, but I had heard a plea for help."

Jirou started out of his musings and fascination with the bloody chamber and turned to see that the wolf was now looking at him. He stared back. When it padded closer and the muzzle came near him, he saw that the wolf's fur glistened and the eyes were a piercing icy blue color.

Then it snorted and leaned back. "You stink."

Jirou scowled. "Well, it's not my fault that bastard had his hands all over me earlier." He retorted before he thought about it, realizing only afterwards that he had just mouthed off a god. Oh shit. "I-I..."

However, the wolf merely laughed, before giving what seemed like a smirk. Jirou stared at it, confused, until all of a sudden, a wave of icy water washed over him. He gasped as the cold hit him, shivering.

"Is that better?" The wolf seemed amused.

"Better?! I'm freezing!" Jirou gasped out. He wanted the stench of the man off of him, not die of pneumonia!

"Ah, but the scent is gone, is it not?"

He realized that was true. He didn't feel the feeling of those disgusting hands touching him anymore, and the smell the man left behind was gone, too.

"Would you like to be released now?" The wolf didn't wait for a response as it came closer and was about to close its mouth around the chain binding his legs to the alter, when it suddenly recoiled and whimpered, panting harshly.

Jirou looked at it concernedly. "Are you alright?"

The wolf didn't answer and it held its head close to the ground and closed its eyes.

"Are you-"

The wolf's eyes suddenly snapped open. Jirou flinched back at the red glow in its eyes. It turned and stared at him, growling, before prowling forward, circling around him, nosing at his stomach, his hair, sniffing him. Jirou froze, not wanting to anger the being. He didn't know what was wrong with it.  
_  
"I was not planning to return until first snow had fallen this year, but I had heard a plea for help." _

This year...THIS year! SHIT! He was in trouble. He didn't want to be raped! Had he just escaped from one just to be in another?! How would a WOLF do that with a human anyways?!

As if hearing his thoughts, the wolf suddenly stopped next to him and glowed. When the light died down, Jirou had to stare. The most gorgeous man he had ever seen stood there. Broad shoulders, muscular lithe frame, long legs, an extremely large--Jirou blushed as he refused to continue that line of thought, smooth skin, facial features of a god--wait, he was staring at a god, strong jawline, eyes that were back to that piercing icy blue color, but darkened in lust.

The man leaned over him and rested his elbows on either side of Jirou's head, bending his head down until they were nose to nose, as a hand stroked the blond strands. Inhaling the strong masculine scent, Jirou felt dizzy. He didn't quite know why he had been protesting in the first place. In fact, he couldn't think of anything past the man currently kissing him.

He moaned into the kiss when a tongue entered his mouth. A snap was heard as the chains around his wrists were released, and he hooked his arms around the other man's neck, pulling him closer, unmindful of both their unclothed states. When the silver-haired man climbed on top of him and ground against him, he broke the kiss with a gasp. That had given him such a shock. The other seemed to know it as he moved his body on top of his. Jirou's mind blanked out as he instinctively moved against the other.

He let his head fall to the side, revealing the junction of his neck and jaw as the man nipped and placed butterfly kisses on his flesh. His eyes were half-lidded and dilated in arousal as he stared into nothingness as the one on top of him continued to touch him in various places. He felt the other's large, surprisingly warm, hands running down the side of his body, over his chest, down to his hips, thighs, his inner thighs, and...he let out a loud moan when the hand gripped him around his arousal. The hand moved up and down on him, caressing, clenching, rubbing against the sensitive tip as he almost screamed at the sensation. He whimpered in pleasure, unknowingly arousing the other man even more.

Jirou heard a deep rumbling growl before the god ravaged his mouth and the hand gripping him tightened and dragged him to completion, releasing into the hand. The god jerked back, almost as if surprised as he stared at his own hand. It was covered in Jirou's release, the white liquid dripping down the limb. Tentatively, he brought it up to his mouth and licked at it. Jirou watched as the man stared at him consideringly afterwards, before diving down and engulfing Jirou's member with his mouth.

Jirou cried out at the sudden warmth enclosing him and the suction hardening him. His eyes widened as he felt something enter his body. He quickly looked down to see that the man had plunged two fingers into his body and was in the process of adding a third one. He cried out at the sudden stretch, especially when all three suddenly slipped deeper into his body. They were too big, he felt as if he was being pulled apart. He squirmed uncomfortably as the god continued to move the fingers, but screamed when a sudden spike of pleasure shot through his body. He ceased his struggles and laid there moaning in pleasure as the pain from the fingers disappeared. The mouth moving on his cock also helped to distract him.

When Jirou felt the other man's body move upwards, despite the fact that he had fingers still moving within Jirou, Jirou opened his eyes to see the man moving to kiss his mouth. The god swallowed Jirou's cry when the fourth finger was added. Jirou gasped and panted. He couldn't help it. There was just so much going into his body. He'd never had anything there before, and now, suddenly, there was. But he mewled in disappointment when the fingers withdrew. He didn't want them gone.

He opened his eyes and mouth to tell the man to continue, but let out a scream of pain instead as something extremely large began to enter him. He clenched his eyes shut in pain as the hot organ slid into him slowly. He heard the god groan in pleasure and he opened his eyes a little to see that beautiful face fixed into an expression of rapture. As he stared in awe, the pain faded from his mind. The god had given him so much pleasure earlier, perhaps it was time to give some back, and if this was what gave the man pleasure, so be it. But now, that he was ignoring the pain, what he felt was the feel of the tip of the organ slowly parting his insides, slipping deeper and deeper into him, and the feel of the organ sliding past his entrance, stretching him wider and wider with each inch.

He gasped for breath when the entire cock settled inside of him; he felt so, so full. And it stretched him so, so much. He could feel it throbbing inside him as he closed his eyes, missing the look the god gave him.

The god looked down at the boy he was inside consideringly. Now that he had part of what satisfied his lust, his head had cleared a little. It had begun clearing the moment he had tasted the other's release, really. It was surprising that it had such an effect on him. The first time his body had decided it was mating season, it had taken several days of continuous sex before his mind had cleared. The humans he had taken had died of bloodloss. The one other deity he had been with during that precarious time, had lain in bed injured for the next month, even with their best healer treating them. And it was not just because it had been forced, but also due to the size of his girth. Horrified, he had built and taken refuge in this castle. But this boy...

As he began to thrust inside the boy, the blond gave a shudder and gasped at the feeling. A virgin. The boy had to be a virgin to have given off that wonderful scent. He bent down and buried his head in the junction of the boy's shoulder and neck, inhaling deeply. It was a unique blend of innocence and the boy himself. Wonderful...and lust inducing. His eyes darkened as he began to thrust harder into the body, again and again, deeper, and deeper.

The boy only encouraged him with the little cries of pleasure and pleas for him to go faster. He groaned at the tight, tight heat surrounding his cock and pounded into the petite body even faster, plowing hard into the tight channel. It wasn't enough. He snapped the chains tying down the boy's feet and lifted them over his shoulders as he plunged deeper inside the boy, taking pleasure in the screams and cries he was drawing from those pouty lips.

Jirou couldn't do anything besides scream out his pleasure when the god began to ravage his body, violently thrusting in and out of his body. He could feel the stretch as the cock speared into him, but each thrust only brought him pleasure as it slammed against his prostate. He came at the even deeper thrust when his legs were brought over the god's shoulders, the white liquid landing between their bodies.

The god shuddered as the channel spasmed and clenched even tighter around his cock, almost preventing him from moving as he jerked his large member in and out of the body. Jirou let out weak cries as pleasure continued to sweep through him, his sensitive, virgin body overwhelmed by the enormous organ inside of him. He came again when a sudden rush of hot, burning liquid seared into his body.

But the other didn't stop, he continued to take the boy again and again as it became slightly easier each time as the seed inside the boy lubricated the channel. Besides, the man wanted to hear those little cries of pleasure. They were quite pleasing to his ear. He wondered how his name would sound coming from those lips. He leant down next to the boy's ear. "My name is Keigo. Say my name."

"I-I..." Jirou screamed again as he released again. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last. He was feeling light-headed from all the pleasure.

"Say it."

"Kei-Keigo." Jirou moaned as he felt the god come inside of him again, the thick, viscous essence flowing into his body. "Ohh...Keigo...."

Keigo shuddered as his name left that mouth. The boy had made his name sound so sexual. He thrust even harder into the previously virgin body. He wondered if the boy would survive. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't help it. The blond felt wonderful. He quickly flipped the boy over and entered him again, this time, with the boy's ass raised in the air. He gripped the blond's hips tightly as he pounded into that tight ass, over and over, until he released again.

He slipped out of the body, and stared at the gush of white seed pouring out of the body, dripping down those pale thighs. He had to admit that that was extremely arousing, knowing that he had marked the previously untouched boy in every way anyone ever could. He turned the boy over, wanting to know how he was fairing, and found the blond panting in exhaustion. He brushed aside a sweat-dampened blond curl as he stared at the boy.

"Are you alright?"

Jirou looked at the god. "D-does i-it look l-like I-I'm al-alright?" He panted. He was too tired to care how he came across, but he had to admit he wouldn't mind dying now. Keigo, he recalled the name, was gorgeous.

Keigo chuckled. "I suppose you are if you're mouthing off to me." He raised an eyebrow.

Jirou groaned as he caught his breath. They both stayed silent until Jirou's heart-rate dropped back to it's normal rate. He felt a little sleepy now, but he had questions. He struggled to stay awake as he asked, "I guess the rumors that you come here every three hundred years is true then?"

Keigo raised an eyebrow at the blond. "Yes. How did you know?"

Jirou smiled faintly. "Legends. Stories." He chuckled. "It was my favorite, did you know?"

"Aan?"

"That the great demon god came to this castle every three hundred years during the ten year period he was susceptible to the urges of his mortal aspect of his form to isolate himself." Jirou looked at the god. "I thought that was admirable, you know?"

Keigo gave a slightly bitter smile. "Admirable?" He snorted. "You were about to be raped because of that legend, and you still think that way? Hell, you were raped. You just lost your virginity because of it!"

Jirou looked at him questioningly. "But I was willing. I liked it."

Keigo stared at the boy. "You...liked it."

Jirou blushed as he turned away. "I...yes, I did. I...I didn't really want to do it at first, but then it was great afterwards. Even if I was exhausted afterwards." He turned a darker shade of red at the last part.

Keigo raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't consider the idea that I could have induced that lust?"

Jirou stared at him. "You're gorgeous. Why would anyone NOT lust after you? Even if it's only a bit." He said flatly.

Keigo leaned closer. "I also happen to know that I can release a pheromone that induces lust in others. Especially if I'm keeping to myself."

Jirou blinked. "Oh." He paused. "Shouldn't it have worn off by now?"

Now it was Keigo's turn to blink. "Yes. It wears off after the first hour unless I do it again."

"...well, I still say you can induce lust in a person by just looking at them."

"........."

"How did you hear me call for help, anyways?" Jirou recalled. "I didn't think gods would hear just any human's call for help."

Keigo paused. "Frankly, I have never received a call before. Neither have many of the others. Only those who are religiously dedicated to that one god or goddess, and correctly, at that, are heard." He looked at Jirou. "Your childhood belief may have held out for you."

Jirou glanced away. "But I stopped believing after they started taking sacrifices..." He whispered.

Keigo sat next to him and placed a fingertip at Jirou's cheek, turning it to face him. "But deep down, you still didn't want to believe it, correct?"

"I..."

"You would not have sent out a mental call for help, otherwise. You would have been like any other mortal, verbally, and futilely, calling for help."

Jirou realized that was true. He didn't shout out loud for help. He had projected it in his head. "I..." He tried to sit up, but collapsed before he even got halfway. "Oww!!" He whimpered at the throbbing pain in his lower half and his eyes teared up.

"Regretting it yet?"

Jirou looked over at the god, hurt. "...a-are you trying to get rid of me? I...I'll just leave and I'll make sure to never call for you again then..." He said to himself, so softly, that Keigo almost missed it. Jirou rolled over on his side away from the god and attempted to slide off, but was caught and pulled back onto the altar before he even landed on the ground. He cried out at the sudden jerk of his body; his lower half screamed in pain.

"Did Ore-sama ever say that?"

"N-no..." The blond whimpered in pain.

Keigo sighed before moving the blond into a comfortable position. "Stay still." He ordered. He leaned closer to the blond, placing an arm on either side of Jirou. "I kept asking you because you do not seem like the type who would have no problems having sex with a person without having an attachment to said person."

"But...but I do have an attachment to you." Jirou looked confused.

Keigo almost slapped himself in the face. "Not that childhood admiration. Love!"

"Oh." Jirou paused. "How's that supposed to feel?" He looked at the man next to him, whose mouth had fallen open in shock. "Aniki told me that when you love someone, then the sex feels absolutely wonderful and you never want to give it nor the person up."

Keigo shook his head in disbelief. "What are these people TELLING you...?" He muttered.

"Ne...does that mean I love you then?" Jirou tilted his head cutely. "I don't want you to go..." He pouted.

"You don't even know me!" Keigo said, exasperated.

"but..." Jirou stopped. "But something tells me that if I let you leave without me, I'll regret it forever..." he said softly.

The demon god stared at him. ...Instincts...? No, that wasn't it. It didn't look like instincts. He squinted at the blond. There was something strange about his aura. It seemed almost like something immortal was a part of it, but no immortal had had any children with the mortals and just left said child in the mortal realm. The only other thing he could think of was...

"...a bond." He breathed. How was that possible? They existed only when one of the fates decided to place one between two beings to connect them. And why was this boy the one with the other half of the bond? The boy was mortal!

"Hmm?" Jirou looked at Keigo. "Is something wrong?"

Keigo shook his head. "No....no." A bond changed things. He wasn't going to leave the boy here, ever. Not that he had wanted to anyways. He had already been plotting ways in which he could bring the boy back with him. He had a good excuse. The boy was willing, and he calmed him down much faster than anything or anyone else. "Come back with me."

"Eh?" Jirou stared. That was sudden.

"Come back with me."

"Back...with you? As in...another realm?"

"Yes."

".......okay."

Keigo stared. They boy had barely given any thought to it. He didn't even have to do any convincing.

"What? I did say I would regret it if I let you leave without me."

The demon god shook his head. He was never going to understand the blond. He was too spontaneous.

"Just...can I see my family and tell them I'm alright before we leave? My mom was crying when they dragged me away." Jirou looked at him pleadingly with wide-eyes. Keigo caved at the sight. The blond was just too adorable.

"Alright."

"Yay! Oww!!" Jirou had tried to sit up again. He whimpered.

Keigo sighed. "Here." He held his hand out above Jirou's lower half and a icy white glow appeared. As the light died off, Jirou sat up. "Hey, I don't feel it anymore. Thanks!"

"Don't take too long though." Keigo warned. "I only numbed it for now. It'll wear off in six hours. It won't be healthy for you if I hold that spell for any longer than that."

"Oh."

"We'll get you to the healer as soon as we get back to the immortal realm." Keigo reassured.

"Okay." Jirou swung his legs off the altar. "Wait. We don't have any clothes..."

Keigo waved his hand. "Done." They were both dressed in loose ivory robes.

"Wow...it's like you know magic." Jirou beamed.

"....all the deities can do that...we don't exactly have places to store clothes..."

"Oh, okay!" Jirou turned around. "Oh wait. The bodies. Hmm..." He stared at the ice separating them and the mass of bloody body parts in the enclosed ice box blocking them from the door. He blinked when it all disappeared. He turned around and beamed at Keigo. "Thanks! Where'd you chuck them anyways?"

"In Tartarus. They can see what became of them when they get there."

"Good. Okay, let's go!" Jirou grabbed Keigo's hand and dragged the god forward towards the exit. Keigo stood still and pulled Jirou back towards him. "Eh?" Jirou blinked.

"How about we go this way?" In the next second, the gigantic silver wolf stood in front of Jirou once again.

"Sugoi!"

"Climb on." Keigo bent down lower to the ground as Jirou grasped onto the fur and climbed up. "Hold on." He called up to Jirou, who was straddling him. In a blast of wind, they were off.

Jirou looked around him in awe. He could see the village from where they were in the sky. He vaguely wondered how Keigo could run on air, but figured it was just something the gods could do. When they got closer, a woman spotted the large creature heading towards them from the castle and screamed, her voice ringing out, so that even Jirou could hear her.

"I wouldn't want to be next to her right now..." Jirou muttered.

The wolf under him snorted. "Ore-sama's ears are ringing from that screech."

Jirou giggled. "Poor baby. How about I help you feel better later?" He purred.

Keigo almost dropped them both in shock. It had only been one night and the boy was already doing that? What kind of creature had he discovered?!

"There's my mom and aniki!" Jirou pointed. Keigo looked around the area. The town square was close and big enough for them to land. "Where's my sister..." Jirou looked around frantically.

When they landed, the village leader immediately stepped forward and nervously said, "I-if you didn't like the one we sent you yesterday, we have others. They're not old enough, but they're still pretty and untouched." He babbled. He quickly gestured for the men to bring forward the 'sacrifices.'

Keigo glared at the man, growling. He was about to speak when Jirou interrupted him.

"Imouto!" Jirou shouted as he slid off of Keigo and dashed forward and tore his sister away from the man restraining her. "You bastards! How could you!" He turned to his sister. "Are you okay? Did they just take you from mom and aniki?" He frantically checked her over for injuries.

"Ji-Jirou!" She gaped at him. "You're alive!" The crowd was also in a similar state, murmurs breaking out.

"Jirou!! My baby!" Jirou's mother shot forward through the crowd and hugged him tightly and sobbed. "I thought I was never going to see you again..."

"Mama..." Jirou murmured. He didn't want to break his mother's heart again, but he wasn't going to leave Keigo.

"You're back." His brother stared at him in disbelief. "H-how? Hey!" He shouted as the guards grabbed him and dragged him back towards the crowd. The same happened with Jirou and his family.

"Don't touch me!" Jirou shouted as he swatted away the hands attempting to restrain him.

Keigo snarled. "Don't touch him." He growled out.

"M-my Lord!" The village leader signaled for the men to stop. "I-is there anything you need? A-anyone? We'll take this unsatisfactory one back and give you someone else."

Keigo sniffed. "Ore-sama does not require any sacrifices and has never requested for any. You were all fooled by a pack of bandits and your own stupidity for not checking to see how true the demands were. Why would Ore-sama appear to a measly little girl?"

"W-we-" The village head stuttered.

"Jirou. How far is your family's house from here?" The wolf ignored the head.

Jirou thought for a bit. "About a five minute walk. Why?"

"Good." The large wolf glowed before a tall human male replaced it. "Let's go. Ore-sama despises this dirty mortal atmosphere and would like to return as soon as you are done."

"Oh, okay." Jirou turned to his family and grabbed his mother's and sister's hands, "C'mon, let's go." His brother and Keigo followed behind them.

"W-wait, Jirou! The-the demon god?" His mother stuttered.

"I'll explain everything when we get home. Is Dad home?"

"Well, yes. We sent the message as soon as they got you. He arrived this morning before dawn."

"That's good then."

When they got home, his father shouted in surprise in seeing his second-born son alive and well. Jirou then explained to them all what had happened that night after he had been taken to the castle, skipping over the part where he had tons of sex with Keigo, of course. He ended it with the fact that he was going to be leaving with the demon god currently in human form.

"What?!"

"No! You can't leave us again!" Jirou's mother shouted.

Jirou smiled sadly at his family. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his mother's next words. "You monster! Taking our baby away from us!" She shouted at Keigo

Keigo raised an eyebrow. Was the woman not aware she had just shouted at a god? Perhaps that was where Jirou got it from, he mused.

"Mom!" Jirou shouted, exasperatedly. "I WANT to go!"

She stopped in her tracks. "What?" She whispered.

"I want to go with him." Jirou repeated firmly.

"But..."

"I'll regret it if if I don't."

Keigo sighed. "If you haven't understood yet," He hooked his arm around Jirou's waist and drew the boy in for a deep kiss. Jirou's mother sat down in shock. "That's why." Keigo finished when he released Jirou.

"Oh."

"I guess it's a good thing Jirou's gay then." Jirou's parents were too shocked to scold his older brother. His sister was still silent.

"Imouto-chan?" Jirou asked tentatively.

"...we've been revering a homosexual god."

"Gods do not have set orientations like you idiotic mortals do. We appreciate beauty." Keigo answered airily.

"Then am I not pretty enough? Why is it that Jirou gets a god as his lover?" She demanded.

Keigo raised an eyebrow. "Because gods usually do not take mortal lovers. And your attitude right there explains why you will never have a chance with one, should any be seeking a mortal lover."

"And Jirou is so much better." She muttered sarcastically.

Keigo glared at her coldly. "The first thing your brother does is worry for your safety, yet all you care about is what your brother has and you don't. Beauty is not purely physical." He turned to Jirou. "Let's go." He walked out of the house.

Jirou looked at his family sadly and ran forward to give each of them a hug. "Take care." He whispered as he exited the house to find Keigo waiting for him. Seeing no one close to them, Keigo pulled a portal and they entered through together, never to be seen nor heard from again by the village.

* * *

If you want a sequel to this, albeit, a little less...graphic, tell me~ XD  


* * *

  
Please leave a comment or review!


End file.
